MyStEry of WRoNG No
by Deepa Sharma
Summary: Hii Friends My another new story based on Abhirika... But this is Not a Romentic one ... But hope You all Like it ... Plzzz read This


Abhirika was missing from last 24 hours... whole cid team was so worried about them...  
They investigate in a house ...

10:30 PM

Daya : Abhijeet ke phone ka last location yahi trace hua tha... yha jrur kuch n kuch milega... pure ghr ko ache se dekho ... fel jao sab

Team gets saprate out and start to searching

Daya along with purvi, he founds somthing downward at the corner side... he put on it ... it was a ring

Daya : Ye ri..n.g ( thinking insight)  
Purvi : kya hua sir ap pehchante h is ring ko  
Daya : Ha, ye ring to Abhijeet ki hai, tarika ne di thi use  
Purvi : pr sir ye yha kya kar ri h  
Daya : sayd Abhijeet yha aya tha... dekho aas paas.. kuch aur milta h kya..  
Purvi (blinked as say yes) : sir

(After a minute purvi also found some thing, she puts it)

Purvi ( call Daya) : sir...  
Daya : ha purvi  
Purvi : sir ye Abhijeet sir ka badge mila h

Daya : Abhijeet ka ba.d..ge...

At the another side -  
Freddy and pankaj investigated together

Pankaj : sir bachke yha a..atma..ye bhi ho sakti hai  
Freddy : pankaj tu mujhe bta ra h ya draa ra h (in scary tone)

( N then along the way pankaj clash with something and get scared)

Pankaj : A..at..maa.. aa..t..maa, atma a gyi sir, bhago..

(Pankaj n Freddy both were started to running)  
Daya n purvi heared their scream and come that place)  
Daya : Pa.n..kaj , Fre..ddy  
Kya hua ?  
Pankaj : si..r sir aatma

(And then daya look at downwards ... there was a body)

Daya to freddy and pankaj (in a bit anger) : atma nhi h ye... pta nhi tum dono ka ye dar kab niklega,  
Purvi plto jaraa ise  
Purvi : sir

(Purvi reverts the body and everyone get shocked... she was tarika and she was badly injured ... the blood comes out from her head ...)

Flashback :

The Previous Night ~

10:00 PM

Duo, Pankaj, Sachin in the car ... car was driving by Daya  
They return back from an event

Sachin : sir aj ka event bhut acha tha  
Daya : ha vo to hai  
Pankaj : sir event ka to pta ni, par vha ka khana ... aahhhaa .. khana bhut acha tha vha ka  
Abhijeet : are yar pankaj kabhi to khane ko chod dia karo  
Pankaj : sir meri maa kahti h ke jab khana samne ho to use kabhi ni chodna chahiye varna paap lagta hai  
Aur vo me kese kar skta hu sir  
(And everyone laughed)

(A little later Abhijeet's phone ringed  
After attand the call Abhijeet get so stressed)

Daya : Kya hua Abhijeet paresaan lag re ho... kiska call tha  
Abhijeet : ha.. nhi.. kuch nhi ... vo bas ek worng no. tha,  
Acha tum yhi gaadi rok do, mujhe kuch kaam h, to me yha se chla jaunga  
Daya : kaam .. itni raat me  
Abhijeet : ha vo ek jaruri kam h, abhi yaad aya mujhe  
Daya : acha, to mujhe bta do me tumhe vha drop kar dunga  
Abhijeet : are nhi yar, kaafi raat ho gyi h .. tum sab bhi thak gye hoge.. tum in logo ko drop karo, me yha se chla jaunga

(Daya stopped the car , and Abhijeet descend from the car , everyone say good night to him and he say too)

Next morning : In Beauro -

9:00 AM ~

Daya was so worried about Abhijeet  
Daya : ye Abhijeet ka phone kyu ni lag ra ...  
(Sachin entered in beauro)  
Sachin : sir, Abhijeet sir ghar pe bhi nhi h .. unke padosiyo ka khna h ko vo kal raat ghar hi ni aye  
Daya : phir kha chla gya ye  
(After a couple of minute Dr. Salunkhe entered)  
Dr. Salunkhe : Dayaa..  
(Daya turn towards tp Dr. Salunkhe)

Daya : si..r ap yha... kya hua, kya baat hai, ap bhut pareshaan lag re h  
Dr. Salunkhe : pareshaani ki hi to baat h  
Tarika kal raat se gayb hai ... na to uska phone lag ra h aur na hi vo apne ghar pe h ...  
Daya ( in surprizing tone) : kyaa...  
Dr. Salunkhe : Vo kl raat use ek phone call aya aur use attand karne ke baad bhut pareshaan ho gyi thi  
Daya : to apne usse pucha ni k kiska call tha  
Dr. Salunkhe : pucha tha... kah ri thi k wrong no h aur kuch jaruri kaam h , ye kahke chli gyi  
Daya (shocked) : call.. esa hi ek call kal Abhijeet ko bhi aya tha aur vo bhi kal raat se gayb h  
Dr. Salunkhe : kya ... Abhi..jee.t bhi gayb hai

(At time beauro's phone ring, sachin pick up the call)

Sachin : hello, cid beauro ...  
Kyaaa ... thik h hum abhi ate hai

Sachin to Daya : sir ek ladki ki laash mili h...

Scene change ~  
At the crime scene -

Daya : goli mari h  
Purvi : sir iske haatho pe ye kharoncho k nishaan bhi h  
Daya : hmm, marne se pahle khooni ke sath hathapayi hui h iski  
Divya : sr iske paas se koi idantity bhi ni milli

(Daya stands and go towards to crowd)

Daya : apme se koi jaanta hai is ladki ko  
Crowd : nhi sir  
Daya : acha kisi ne kuch dekha .. yha kya hua tha  
One of them : sir me jab kal raat apni dukaan band karke yha se ja ra tha tab mene dekha tha.. ye ldki kisi ladke k sath thi.. vo ldka ispe bhut chilla ra tha, phir sir mera phon a gya aur me vha se chla gya  
Daya : use phir se dekhoge to pehchan loge  
That man : ha sir  
Daya : thik h  
Nikhil ise le jao aur scatch banvaao us admi ka

In Beauro ~

Acp sir : ha sachin, kya pta chla us ladki ke bare me  
Sachin : sir us ladki k gayab hone ki report kisi ne bhi nhi likhvayi...

Pankaj ( call them) : sir, scatch ready h .. par  
(Daya goes towards to him and see the scatch ..)  
Daya (petrified) : ye.. ?  
Acp sir : kya hua Daya, kiska scatch h ?  
Daya : si..r ye .. ye.. sir aap khud hi dekh lijiye  
(Acp sr see the scatch ..)  
Acp to that man : tumhe pura yakin h tumne kal raat isi admi ko dekha tha  
Man : Ha sir, yahi admi tha

Acp sir to Daya : Daya, Abhijeet kha h?  
Daya : sir, pta nhi, vo kal raat se gayb h aur uska phone bhi ni lag ra  
Acp sir : kal rat se gayb h...  
( to pankaj)  
Pankaj ye Abhijeet ka phone trace karo  
Daya to Acp sir : sir ap Abhijeet par shaq kar re hai  
Acp sir : Day..a, Abhijeet ka kal raat is ladki se milna, aur uske baad is ladki ka khoon ho jana aur ab Abhijeet ka is tarah se gayb hona... kuch na kuch gadbad to jarur hai  
(Said this With his all time famous action)

(At time Dr. Salunkhe calls to Acp sir and called them in forensic lab)

Forensic lab : Ha Salunkhe, bta kya pta chla  
Dr. Salunkhe : boss is ladki ki mot raat 11:00 - 12:30 ke bich huyi hai  
Aur...  
Acp sir : Aur kya ...?  
Dr. Salunkhe : aur ab me jo baat tum logo ko btane vala hu unse sunkar sayd tumhe yakin na ho  
Acp sir : Salunkhe kya baat h ?  
Dr. S. : boss vha jo khoon ap logo ko mila hai , usme mujhe do logo ke khoon ka D.N.A mila h .. ek to is ladi ka hi h aur dusra...  
Freddy : dusra kiska h sir  
Dr. S. : dusra Abhijeet ka h  
(Everyone gets shock)  
Acp sir : kyaa .. Abhijeet ka  
Matlab kal raat Abhijeet vha tha...

(Pankaj entered)

Pankaj : sir, Abhijeet sir ke phone ki akhri location trace ho gayi h.. mud island k ek bunglow me h

Flashback Over ~

Purvi (shouted) : t..aa..ri..kaa ...  
Sir ye zinda h ... pulse chal ri h  
Daya : pankaj jaldi ambulance ko bulao  
Ye tarika .. yha kar kya rahi thi

(Nikhil come from outside and a Lady was with him )

Nikhil : sir.. ye yahi pados me rahti h .. inhone kl raat yha kisi ko dekha h  
Daya to lady : kisko dekha h apne yha  
Lady : sir ek admi tha.. sawla colour tha, dikhne m bhi thik thak tha... vo kal raat yha is ladki k sath aya tha aur dono me bhut bhas ho rhi thi...

(At times the lady saw the Abhijeet's photo by chance in his batch which was hold by daya in his hand)

Lady : sir yahi tha vo aadmi .. jiski tasveer is batch pe h  
Daya ( surprisingly) : ye..  
And went away from her  
Freddy : sir Abhijeet sir yha kya kar re the  
Pankaj : aur vo dr. Tarika se bahas kyu kar re the  
Daya : ab in sab swalo ka jvab to abhijeet hi dega

_

What's the mystery behind of that wrong no. After which our Abhirika was missing? ... and why Abhijeet argued with Tarika?  
And who attacked on Tarika? ?  
Where is Abhijeet ? ?

To know the answer of all these questions juat wait for my next chapter of the story...  
Till then just think about it  
For now Gudy vali bie ...


End file.
